The Burning Legion
Please note that this page does not include the Burning Legion as a whole, but rather just the guild and it's custom lore. For more guild information, go here. For current Burning Legion lore, go here. Overview Few years before the Shattering, the great Gorgathor has been called by the Legion lords to act as a general of the onslaught on the old god-infested planet Krosh'dar. As his temporary replacement, he appointed Sathen the Devastator, a dark demon who has already exceeded the pit lord's expectations and proven quite capable of handling his master's forces in his absence. He is the current ruler of Gorgathor Hold in Amreggar Valley, and all the other bases the position entitles. Amreggar Valley Amreggar Valley (or simply Amreggar) stays as a desolate land on Xoroth that was enslaved millennia ago, along with the whole planet. The Burning Legion swept down upon these lands and constructed their dreaded fortifications that represent their ruthlessness, might and undying power that was given to them by their leader: Sargeras. The occupants were crushed or corrupted and brought into the Legion’s ranks as servants, leaving the land to be raided by demons for the other riches the planet holds. The Hand of Xoroth Amreggar was eventually given to the powerful demon Thamruz to control who vanquished thousands of enemies in Sargeras' name. The great lord was even called the Hand of Xoroth for his unyielding strength and commanding will to eradicate all enemies of the Burning Legion which reflected upon his most loyal servants, namely his two generals that were highly respectful of his eternal power and stood as instruments against anyone who would be foolish enough to oppose; Zelakk and Gorgathor. Their domain of chaos was the dreaded Tormerdar Spire that towered over the Xorothian fields where every capable demon was put to work, from a crafty gan’arg to a devious eredar. The spire itself was surrounded by walls and other watchtowers between which the training grounds were held with hundreds of soldiers at the ready. The inside of this stronghold featured many other displays of the Legion’s potency and knowledge such as the armory filled with numerous fel-iron weapons and attires, and the library that contained tomes, scrolls and scripts that the Legion collected through their universal conquest. Amreggar Divided However, the demonic lord met his end at the hands of the Titans, causing a great disturbance within Thamruz’s ranks as they all began to look around his most loyal for the next leader of the Amreggar army. As it turns out, a higher call appointed the two dreadlord brothers Nosfetaron and Aedraghast to co-rule over the dark plane along with Zelakk and Gorgathor. Amreggar was divided for the four demons and their forces, for what it seemed to be an enduring rule, the annihilan and ered’ruin were angered by this decision while the two nathrezim were more smug about gaining control of their newly given territories. The years that followed reinforced their reign. The Netherblade The Netherblade was the name of an assassination squad originating from Amreggar Valley on Xoroth, lead by the dreaded nathrezim Myotisthar. Consisting mainly out of assassins, scouts, and other units specialized in subtlety and infiltration, they never disappointed Thamruz. They operated from the shadows mostly at the time of a war, where they would continue to eliminate their commander's enemies to ensure victories. It's safe to say that they were not only bound to Amreggar, but rather wherever their masters went. Months after Myotisthar death the Netherblade were beginning to crumble into pieces without a leader, a position that no-one gained, as utter chaos revealed that every demon of the Netherblade was nothing without a voice of command. Echoes of the assassination force were present even after it dispersed. Operation: Death's Lead Coming soon. The Amreggar Council The original idea of creating a council that would police Amreggar Valley for the greater Legion lords was not entirely given up on but rather changed, with the new concept of it consisting out of the most deadliest demons under Gorgathor’s, Zelakk’s, Nosfetaron’s and Aedraghast’s influence, although not the demon masters themselves. This thought was known amongst more powerful ranks, unlike its purpose. It was intended to be created before Gorgathor’s leave, though the Krosh’dar War postponed its creation. Notable candidates for the council’s membership are: Lord Sarux, Priestess Darya, Advisor Zegrixar, Lady Zatarra and Hodderis the Hateful. Notable Bases and Areas 'Gorgathor's Forces' *'Gorgathor Hold' - The construction of this fortress started a few years before Thamruz's demise and it was finished just when Gorgathor gained it as his own. It was originally intended to store infernals, demonic machinery and to be the home of Amreggar's mo'arg engineers and constructors due to its convenient location near the Infernal Forge: Undoing. *'Infernal Forge: Undoing' - The greatest source of infernals, abyssals and other Legion constructs under Gorgathor's command, overseen by Abdiel who has so far exceeded the pit lord's expectations by pushing his mo'arg and gan'arg smiths to their limits for the creation of great infernal batches. *'Forge Base: Misery' - Another of Gorgathor's settlements, this forge base is a newever addition, with the area that surrounds it filled with great riches, fel-iron deposits and other minerals. Its mines are said to stretch for miles and are filled with gan'arg and mo'arg miners that continuesly gather recources for their forgemasters. *'Houndmaster's Overlook - '' 'An area where Gorgathor stores his most prized and deadliest beasts, watched over by Houndmaster Vortigathis. However, it cannot compete with the Beastiary. 'Zelakk's Forces' *'Tormerdar Spire''' - Previously serving as the main stronghold of the demon Thamruz, it continues to harbor other Legion minions under the command of Highlord Zelakk. *'The Beastiary' - The pit lord rangers bring only the finest of felhounds to this demon pen under the ownership of Highlord Zelakk and his hound-keepers. Other than felhounds, it also holds other demonic beasts that were corrupted by the Legion's vile magic, including a stable for the dreaded nightmares. 'Nosfetaron's Forces' *'Angerspawn Citadel' - The home of Nosfetaron the Grim, a dreadlord well known for his brutallity and powers, and the birthplace of terrible, mutated creations of darkness. The dreadlord instructed his minions to find new ways of empowerment, be it done by shadow magic, the Legion's science, or both. Soon enough his work was known throughout the valley.' ' 'Aedraghast's Forces' *'Nathrezzar' - Once known as the Temple of Anguish, Aedraghast renamed it to Nathrezzar as his dreaded bastion of power. While its defenses don’t consists out of dozens of bulking walls of meat like in the Gorgathor Hold and Tormedar Spire, it holds a great deal of spellcasters that are perfectly capable of defending their base. The vast nether magic radiates from the premises as a representation of the temple's praxis. *'Thamruz's Point - '''The highest point in Amreggar Valley. Within the base of this mountain lies another factory of infernals and other constructs which has stayed there ever since Thamruz's rule. Even though it was supposed to be given to a different owner, it inevitably became Aedraghast's property with its close location to Nathrezzar. Rumors of it being shared by the two dreadlord brothers scattered across the land, how Angerspawn supplies Aedraghast with its creations, and how the forge supplies infernals for Nosfetaron. The Rebelion Pre-Rebelion A few years before the Shattering, the Legion was still scouring the universe for worlds to be crushed before their power, and they eventually stumbled upon one that held a familiar enemy that has disputed them for eons. The Old Gods infest countless planets, and this one was no different; the races that occupie it, once a proud people with ressilient hopes and traditions, are now nothing but abominations that serve the old ones. It was only fit for them to be disposed of as all the others. It was named Krosh'dar by the demons and they intended to launch an invasion upon the world as soon as possible, picking great members as the commanders to lead the armies. Gorgathor was given the honor of being one of the many commanders, gladly accepting his temporary position that might even raise him in the ranks. In his place he left his most trusted servant Sathen to watch over his forces. Notable Lore Characters '''Gorgathor' - Known for his ruthlessness and destructive nature, the pit lord Gorgathor was chosen to be one of the leading commanders of the attack on Krosh’dar. Before this, he commanded his forces from his domain, Gorgathor Hold. * Sathen - '''The current ruler of Gorgathor Hold in his master's absence. * '''Lord Sarux - A powerful and loyal eredar, Sarux acts as Gorgathor’s head-tactician. Beside the devious mind, his powers are dreadful and esteemed. * Zagrommak - It is little known about the time of Zagrommak’s arrival to Gorgathor’s forces, but he was quite eager to prove his worth to his insidious lord. He loves nothing more than bringing pain and suffering in his master’s name and for his pleasure. He is the leader of a special task-force consisted out of minor, but quite deadly demons. * Abdiel - While all three nathrezim worked to gain power on Xoroth, Nosfetaron and Aedraghast gained most from their efforts. Not as successful as his brothers, Abdiel still held control over the Infernal Forge: Undoing where he oversees the creation of numerous infernals, abyssals and other Legion constructs. He answers to Gorgathor as his supplier of foul, demonic creations, for which he’s looked down upon by his brothers. * General Avarus - Handpicked by Gorgathor himself from the strongest and most vile mo’arg in his service, Avarus was elevated through the ranks into a general of the pit lord’s army. His brutish strength and leadership won him many battles in his master’s name. * Priestess Darya '''- Also known as the mistress of cruelty, Darya is one of the most aggressive and maleficent followers of Gorgathor. She acts as a herald of Sargeras’ will and as an instructor to casters and other followers of the Legion. * '''Wrathbringer Koz'darath - A respected wrathguard that was brought into Gorgathor’s ranks by Sathen himself. He was believed to hold great potential that he later on lived up to as one of Gorgathor’s most trusted lieutenants. This formidable and agile demon is in charge of the hold’s defenses and the leader of his master’s elite guard. * Forgemaster Razorclaw - The ingenious forgemaster is praised by other mo’arg engineers and gan’arg tinkerers for his brilliant mind. While his methods are more unusual than others, he is prepared to go through any lengths to impress his master with new inventions. His bionic claw was built by himself, and was designed with multiple upgrades, making it more efficient than the regular ones. The forgemaster often gets into arguments with Avarus about the most efficient way of destruction. While Razorclaw does not discard physical brutality offered by other demons, he also believes that technology is the Legion’s future. * Houndmaster Vortigathis - '''One of Gorgathor's servants. He resides at Houndmaster's Overlook as the keeper of the beasts that are held there. '''Highlord Zelakk - Zelakk is a doom lord that is cunning as he is fierce. He controls his forces from Tormedar Spire, a dark fortification that was built centuries ago for the great Thamruz, but when the demonic lord fell, Highlord Zelakk took hold of it. With his forces, he became a valued commander on Xoroth. * Advisor Zegrixar - A satyr that is known as the advisor of the highlord, and disliked by many other demons in Amreggar, even those he commands. For centuries he stood as Zelakk's loyal lackey, making examples of those that would have a shred of doubt within them. This cruelty, and position as Zelakk's personal advisor, is the reason he is considered for the Amreggar Council. *''' Azrither the Foul''' - Acting general of Zelakk's army, said to have trampled over thousands of foes in his battles. Nosfetaron the Grim - His name is well known in Amreggar, the creator of countless monstrosities within the Angerspawn Citadel. * Hegg'rak - '''Leading overseer of Angerspawn's experiments and a notable rival of Razorclaw. He never took interest in magical and political power (something that was looked for in members of the Amreggar Council), which is why he wasn't even considered to be part of it. Hegg'rak was insulted that the Legion lords didn't considered his engineering skills as a factor, so he began pushing his minions to their limits in an attempt to craft a creation so deadly and powerful to prove them wrong... but more importantly for Hegg'rak, to torment Razorclaw about it. '''Aedraghast - Overlord of Nathrezzar and its famous warlocks. Other demons that witnessed his might would agree that he is more deadlier than his two brothers. * Lady Zatarra - An instructor in Nathrezzar that has served even when Thamruz was in power. Her knowledge of dark magics almost made her the headmistress of Temple of Anguish, before it was given to Aedraghast. She was not spiteful of her new master, as this Argussian warlock would soon enough become a candidate for a future scheme of the Legion. *''' Hodderis the Hateful''' - Arrived to Amreggar with Aedraghast as his right-hand servant. He became one of the main instructors in Nathrezzar afterwards, as well as a candidate for the Amreggar Council. Thamruz - 'Once the supreme ruler of Amreggar Valley, the great lord was vanquished during his conquest against the Titans. Before his fall, Thamruz was the commander of almost all current residents of the valley, including Zelakk and Gorgathor. However, there were other servants that met the same fate as the Bane of Order, but were formidable nontheless. ' Myotisthar - One of Thamruz's greatest tacticians, specialized in infiltration. Apart from being a clever dreadlord, he was also a leader of a small squad of assassins and rogues called the Netherblade, acting under Thamruz's orders. Whether he took any part in the assignments, despite favoring physical mastery over arcane, it is unknown. A rare case of a highly respected dreadlord amongst Gorgathor's forces, he was represented with his statue in the pit lord's hold shortly after his destruction. ' Janirdus' - The former headmaster of the Temple of Anguish, he competed with Myotisthar, Zelakk and Gorgathor as Thamruz's right-hand servant. He is responsible for Sarux's and Darya's teachings personally, and possibly part of Sathen's. It is presumed he was killed alongside Thamruz and Myotisthar, but his death was never actually witnessed by anyone. A statue of him lies in the corridors of Gorgathor Hold as a reminder of great potential that the Burning Legion has and all the dark secrets it can teach. Category:The Burning Legion Category:Xoroth Category:Zone Category:Demon Category:Custom lore